When using linear transformation in communication systems a typical operation is an equalization step. For example, the zero forcing equalizer takes the channel matrix H and inverts it in order to perform detection. Other equalizers include the minimum mean square error equalizer and successive interference cancellation. All of these equalizers can be combined with other processing such as lattice-reduction in order to perform detection. Methods and systems that reduce detection complexity are desirable.